World Of Despair
by PandasInMittens
Summary: Icepool, a white and gray tabby she-cat, who was rejected by her friend Observerclaw, struggles to stay true to herself. But when tragedy strikes and her kits die, can she keep her control or will she be so into her pain and grief that she doesn't notice the good things in life. Rated T because of blood and stuff. (Contains Psychotic cats) Edit: On Hold!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A lithe, spotted, gray, tom silently padded to a den surrounded by mossy rocks. He was supposed to meet someone there, someone who would change the fate of the Clans.

He waited a moment. Nothing. The tom tapped one of the rocks, making a thudding noise. Still nothing. Growing impatient, he called, "Hello?" into the den. There was silence once more until, "Why have you come here?" A scratchy, old-sounding voice asked from in the shadows. "Do you, for that matter, know what could happen?"

The tom made sure to keep his irritation from spilling into his voice. "You must understand, Owl. You are the only one who can help me. Please. I know you hate the Clans as much as I do and if we work together we can drive them out! I know we can!"

A brown, gray, and white cat crawled out of it's den. "Two cats can't drive four clans out." The old tom replied rather dryly. "And besides that," the cat named Owl continued, "Even though I hate the Clans, I'm not going to drive them out just for your self-centered needs. I have no desires to be bossed around by a young tom like you."

The gray tom flexed his claws and with a growl in his throat said, "Well, that was the worst decision you could ever have made."

Without a warning, the tom leapt at the older cat, sinking his claws into it's shoulders. Owl howled in pain and tried to twist out of the tom's thorn-sharp claws. With a swift motion, the gray tom had Owl flipped onto his back and was gently running a claw from Owl's chest to the top of his neck. He stared into the cats crystal blue, eyes seeing terror and panic filling them up.

"It's quite a shame that you have to die; You would have been really useful to me but I don't like having my orders questioned." With that being said the gray tom took his claws and slashed across the old cats neck, jumping back to avoid the blood that was pooling out of the wound.

The tom smirked as Owl writhed on the ground, his tail jerking once then going still; The old cats eyes were clouded and stared off into the distance.

The tom walked to a small puddle and dipped his bloodied paw in. "Soon..." He whispered. "Soon I will get my revenge." As he started at the puddle he heard a voice whispering to him,

 _"Sparrowleap, here is the next cat who you will control. Don't worry, she'll be in so much pain and grief she'll go with you. But you must wait. She is only but a kit right now."_ Sparrowleap nodded. He loved that voice. It was the voice of his mate, Ashenberry. She had been killed when she had been trying to drive the Clans out on her own. Because of that, she had gone to Darkforest where she was to walk the paths ever alone.

All of a sudden the puddle flickered and a image appeared on it. There, a small white and gray tabby kitten lay curled up next to her mothers side. The kitten lifted its head, yawned, and fell asleep again.

 _'Soon, I will walk with her...'_ He thought.

 _Later_

Sparrowleap twisted out of the way before a black tom's claws caught him across his throat. ThunderClan had been fighting against WindClan and right then, it seemed as if WindClan was winning. Sparrowleap was trying to fight his best, although he knew it was all for nothing since the destruction of the Clans would come soon. It wasn't helping that the screams of dying cats were causing him to fall off of his concentration. The gray tom tried to leap at his opponent but was quickly kicked under the chin, causing him to fly through the air and smash against a tree. His vision flickered and he gasped for air. It was clear that ThunderClan was losing.

The tom struggled to his paws and tried to look defiantly at his opponent although the other cat knew better. He knew that Sparrowleap was about to fall over from exhaustion and he was right. Sparrowleap felt like he was going to faint. The other cat smirked. "I wouldn't wear yourself out so fast. We have a long day of fighting to go. Maybe I'll be sympathetic and send you on your way with a few scratches.. Maybe a broken leg.." Sparrowleap felt fury rise in his body and he threw himself at the other cat, lashing out at his nose, drawing blood.

"Fox-dung!" The cat snarled, "Your dead! I was going to let you go but now I've changed my mind!" Before Sparrowleap could think or scream, the other cat had him pinned down and was lunging at his throat.

 _'No!'_ He shouted inwardly. It couldn't end like this! He battered his hindpaws against the other cats belly, trying to get him off but it was no use. He was done for. He felt the cats jaws attach themselves on his throat, and bite down hard. He knew this was the end.

The other cat let go and he felt blood pouring out of his throat. The other cat looked down at him and sneered. Sparrowleap tried to scream or yell or do _something_ _,_ but he couldn't do anything other than gasp for breath as his life bled out onto the leaves.

"It's a shame you never got to become leader."

Sparrowleap had never been insulted like that and therefore decided on what to do. He growled, obviously fuming. Using all the energy he had left, he rose onto shaky paws, crouched and leapt at the other cat claws aiming for it's throat. The cat hardly did anything but sidestep as Sparrowleap came crashing down, his tail jerking. His body convulsed once before growing still, his vision flickering and going black.

He jerked awake, eyes wide. He was in a forest, full of fog and shadows making him cringe. He knew exactly where he was but, it didn't matter. He would soon get his revenge anyways. He yawned and glanced around. There was nothing great about this forest, known as Darkforest. It was just a place where cats full of hatred went. He always heard stories about it and how scary it was. But seeing it in person made Sparrowleap know, that those stories were just.. Stories.

"Hello, Sparrowleap." A cold, quiet voice said, making Sparrowleap whirl around. Standing in front of him was his mate, Ashenberry.

"Ready to destroy the clans and release your hatred on the world?"

He nodded a malicious grin forming on his face. "You know I am."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Editing notes and praise are always welcomed. I will be posting names of those who comment or share or like it on the following chapters so stay with me! Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**

 **Dis** **claimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights go to Erin Hunter. However, the characters are mine.**

 **PandasInMittens, is out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Icekit yawned a rolled onto her side. Bright sunlight filtered through the gaps in the nursery wall, causing a couple of little dots of light on the ground. Icekit felt compelled to chase them but dismissed the thought, as she didn't want to get up yet.

A cold wind blew through the holes in the bramble walls, driving her too her paws and making her shiver. Icekit inched closer to her mother, Palefoot, looking for some warmth. Palefoot must've noticed the Icekit's motives and called out, "Darkcloud, are you almost done filling up the holes? We have kittens who are _freezing_ in here!" As if to end her statement, Palefoot pulled Icekit close to her side.

"I'm almost done, Palefoot. You know there's hardly any leaves right? I mean it is the middle of Leaf-bare so you can't expect much." Her father replied, pushing his way into the nursery. Icekit stared in shock at how skinny and tired her father looked. His legs looked like twigs and his pelt hung loosely on his body.

"Wow. Leaf-bare must really be hard on cats." A voice murmured next to Icekit's ear, making her jump in surprise. She whirled around to see Dawnkit, her sister, facing her with genuine concern in her bright green eyes. "I hope Darkcloud will be okay." She said her voice wavering.

"Don't worry! I know he will. Just wait until New-leaf! He'll be better in no time!" Icekit replied confidently.

"If he lasts that long." Dawnkit muttered. Icekit ignored her and glanced around the nursery looking for her friends, Flowerkit and Rockkit. They were nowhere to be found so Icekit guessed that they were outside already.

"Let's go find Flowerkit and Rockkit so we can play!" Icekit said bolting toward the entrance of the den, not seeing another cat crawling through. She slammed head-on into another cat, and stumbled backward, falling onto her rear.

"Ow!" She yelped, glaring at the cat who she had ran into. Her anger immediately grew when she recognized who it was. It was one of the apprentices, Observerpaw. Icekit felt a weird feeling when she looked at the tom. It was something she had not felt before and it made her feel angry but there was something else that struck her. She never had that feeling before.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed looking apologetic and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's okay." Icekit replied curtly, smoothing her chest fur down with a few strokes of her tongue. Beside her, Dawnkit was giggling uncontrollably, her paws on her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

Now, Icekit was never really that fond of Observerpaw because when they were kits, he and his littermate Jumppaw, had coaxed them to go into the warriors den. It was a dare and they _had_ to do it. They had gotten in bad trouble afterwards and had been confined to the nursery for _days_. Icekit still hadn't gotten over it and was still kind of mad at both of them.

"What do you want?" She asked venomously. "Have you forgotten that you belong in the apprentice's den and not here?"

Observerpaw blinked at her. "I was told to bring fresh-kill to the queens." He motioned with his tail to where a rabbit lay limp on the ground. Icekit lashed her tail but said nothing more.

After a moment of staring, one with angry eyes and the other with a uncomfortable look, Observerpaw shrugged and padded out of the den as if it didn't matter.

Icekit sighed and felt her neck fur flatten out.

"Are you really still mad?" Dawnkit asked her.

"I can't not be. How'd you forgive them so easily after what they did to us."

Dawnkit gave Icekit a searching look. "Because we were all very foolish back then. If you ever want to become friends with them, you need to learn to forgive. Holding grudges won't do you one bit of good at all. And to be honest Icekit, from what I've seen, Observerpaw and Jumppaw want to be our friends. But apparently they won't be yours because you can't let go of grudges." With that Dawnkit gave her sister's shoulder a lick and padded out of the den.

"Having rough times with your sister?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Icekit glanced over to the side, recognizing Flowerkit's tortoiseshell fur color.

Icekit chuckled. "Yeah.."

"Hey guys! I found a Shadowclan warrior! Let's drive him out of camp!" Rockkit called into the den. Icekit was immediately on her paws. She sprinted out of the den and into the clearing.

"Over here!"

Icekit turned her head to see, Rockkit standing in front of the Elder's den. Crouched behind him was Lightstep, one of the elders. "Shadowclan is the best and we'll attack those who oppose us!" The black she-cat growled at them.

"Not today!" Flowerkit yelled, flinging herself at the elder. Icekit wasn't far behind her and jumped onto Lightstep too. After a moment, the kits had over powered the elder and was holding her down. Icekit climbed onto Lightstep's chest and looked down at the old she-cat.

"Do you agree that Thunderclan is the best, or do I have to use my claws to tell you myself."

"I agree." Lightstep replied. She let out a groan, "Well played little ones, but my old bones won't take much more of this."

Icekit leaped off of her chest and all the other kits did likewise.

All of a sudden, Icekit felt someone's gaze burning into her neck and she turned around. Observerpaw was standing there with a amused expression on his face. Icekit's good mood vanished and she narrowed her eyes before turning back to the other kits. Even from over here, Icekit felt the disappointment rolling off the tom in waves.

A thought popped into her mind. If Dawnkit was right and Observerpaw really wanted to become friends with her, why didn't he just ask? She immediately dismissed the thought because even if he did ask, she probably would turn him down. Icekit turned, studying the black tom.

She didn't notice that their gazes had connected and when she did, she squeal of surprise and dashed to the nursery.

 **How was it? I know, the chapters are short but they will get longer. In issues? Spelling? Grammar? Punctuation? If so, please tell me in the comments. Oh, and thanks to WolfieCat3 for favoriting, reviewing and following! I love your support and enthusiasm.**

 **PandasInMittens, is out!**


	3. Authors Note

** Authors Note:** **Hey** **guys! Sorry to say, but I'm putting World Of Despair on hold. The reason why is.. Well.. I have a lot of School work, activities after school, long story short, I'm just really busy. It also doesn't help when you're writing for other stories on different sites. And.. Another reason I'm putting it on hold is because.. I sort of lost my motivation on writing. I'm not quitting Fanfiction or anything, it's just that I don't have anymore good ideas. But, my plan is to concentrate on one story at a time because, I'll get things done better. Oh, and one more thing before I go. I will delete this once I update this story again. And once more, I'm sorry for the delay but I'll try to get the next Chapter up Asap.**

 **Yours Truly,**

]~~~~~[ PandasInMittens ]~~~~~[


End file.
